The Daffy Doc
The Daffy Doc is a 1938 animated short subject directed by Bob Clampett starring Daffy Duck and featuring Porky Pig. Plot The Stitch in Time Hospital's motto is "As ye sew so shall ye rip!" In the operating room Dr. Quack, assisted by Dr. Daffy Duck ("also a quack"), is about to perform surgery. As the operation starts and Dr. Quack asks for his instruments in an increasing rate, Daffy goes berserk and jumps around the room, tossing the instruments in the air and using the air bag as a punching bag. He is then ejected from the room and ends up stuck in an iron lung. He fights his way out of it, but his body begins to inflate and deflate several times. Humiliated, Daffy insists that he will not take this lying down and states that he will soon get his own patient. Daffy opens the window and sees Porky Pig strolling by the hospital. Seeing his big chance, Daffy follows Porky around the corner and knocks him out with his mallet, then carries him inside on a stretcher. Inside a hospital room, Daffy is examining Porky by checking his heartbeat with a ratty stethoscope and his temperature with a thermometer, which turns out to be a lollipop. Porky insists that he isn't sick, but Daffy decides to go forth with his plans. After having a consultation with two other images of himself (brought on by a hit on the head with the mallet), he decides to perform surgery on Porky. Grabbing a large saw from his medicine bag, he walks over to Porky and lifts his gown to operate! Porky realizes what Daffy's plan is and squirms around to escape from him. Porky runs out of the room and slams a door behind him in an effort to get away, only to find Daffy standing right behind the door with a cheery "Hello Chum!" Porky crashes through the door and the chase goes on. Just as Daffy catches up with Porky they both crash into the iron lung where it spits them back out and they both inflate and deflate like balloons once again. Gallery Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 3 Trivia Censorship Nickelodeon aired two edited versions of this cartoon:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx * The redrawn-colorized version was heavily cut, shortening the part where Daffy holds up signs telling people to be quiet to remove the "Hush Yo' Mouf" sign and the sign with Hebrew writing which translates to "Silence is Foo!" when shaken; Daffy hitting himself with a mallet and consulting his three ghostly selves about Porky's "condition"; and the scene of Daffy and Porky tripping into the iron lung. * The computer-colorized version only edits the sign gag (Daffy holding the signs that read, "Shh!", "Hush Yo' Mouf!", and Hebrew writing that translates to "Silence is Foo!") to remove "Hush Yo' Mouf!" References Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:1938 Category:1938 films Category:1938 shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Black-and-white shorts Category:1930s shorts Category:1930s films Category:1930s Category:Porky and Daffy shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts